mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Shattered World Demographics Page
This is the Shattered World Demographics Page. Here you can see population, population growth, happiness, urbanization, urban growth, states and government types as well as social policies enacted by each country. Government Types Government types is the type of government that is leading the country. There are many government types that fall under several categories; Democracies, Dictatorships, Monarchies, Communist and other. Each type has there advantages and (sometimes) disadvantages. Below is a chart showing human-led countries and their government types. Note: There is also an official name, which is more of a neat little thing just like how countries have different names based off ideologies in Hearts of Iron. Population Population is the amount of people living in your country. A large population allows you to have a large manpower pool, allowing you to recruit a larger army. However, it also means you have to fund more money in programs such as education and healthcare. The population of a country changes based off social services, happiness and influence. Your population is divided evenly among states. Below is a chart showing countries and their population. Population Growth Population growth is how much your population number changes. There are four statistics that affect population, they are births, deaths, immigration and emigration. Births is the amount of people born every year. Deaths is the amount of people that die every year. Immigration is the amount of people that move to your country every year. Emigration is the amount of people that emigrate out of a country every year. When the game begins, there will be an average of 17,000 births per million per year, 8,000 deaths per million per year, 10,000 immigrants per million per year and 4,000 emigrants per million per year. This will result in a total population gain of 15,000 people per million per year. However, this data can change based off numerous factors, such as influence, healthcare, taxation and government type. Below is a chart showing population change for human-led countries including births, deaths, immigrants, emigrants and total change. Note: This data is based off yearly updates, and this is the chart below shows the amount of people that will be added or loss in the next year. Urbanization Urbanization is the amount of people that live in an urban area. People in urban area are better since there closer social services, factories that make goods and (usually) large transport hubs or military bases. Once a country has urbanization over 80%, states environments will slowly turn into the urban environment. If this happens, every state of the country will turn urban every 5 years per state. For example, a country with 2 states will have complete urban environments in 10 years. States turn urban based off major cities. For example, South England is more likely to become then North England since the city of London is in South England, a city of over 8 million people. Below is a chart showing human-led countries, the amount of people live in urban areas and how many % of the population is urban. Urban Growth Urban growth is the amount of people that move into an urban area. For player countries, 20,000 people per million per year will move to a city and your current urbanize population is 50% of the population and new immigration/births is the same thing. Below is a chart showing urban growth for every human-led country. Happiness Happiness is how happy your population is. It also keeps your society stable. If your happiness is below 60%, you get minor protests, below 50%, large protests and small riots in cities of more then 5 million people, below 40% riots break out in large towns and cities and below 33% you revolts and below 25% a full-blown revolution. Winning a war, powerful economy, lots of propaganda, or being a very powerful country helps your happiness. So does well-funded healthcare, education, culture, social services and welfare. Losing a war, high debt, becoming a very weak country, or having a destroyed economy hurts your happiness. So does under-funded healthcare, education, social services and and high taxes. Debt and losing money also hurts your happiness. However, a good income helps it. For every 1$ billion your making more then your spending, you get +0.01% happiness, and vice versa. Losing a war cost 25% happiness and vice versa, and being a vassals cost 10% happiness. Below is a chart showing happiness and factors that can influence happiness. Note 1: When game begins, everyone has a happiness of 80%. Note 2: If your happiness is above 100%, that means you can do certain things that hurt happiness but still keep your happiness at 100%. For example, if you do something that cost 10% happiness (Such as cut some funding to healthcare), and your happiness is at 110%, then that means your happiness can still be at 100%. There is no bonuses for happiness over 100%. Work In Progress Social Policies Policies are laws by the government that can be used to give bonuses. However, some of them also damage other things, such as happiness. Below are all of the human-led countries and any policies they have enacted. England No policies enacted. Scotland No policies enacted. Sumatra No policies enacted. Portugal No policies enacted. Romania Rationing Bulgaria No policies enacted. Benin No policies enacted. Category:Shattered World Revived (Map Game)